


Friends

by annalore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalore/pseuds/annalore
Summary: They’ve been friends for a long time.





	Friends

They’ve been friends for a long time. Or it seems like it, at least. It seems like forever sometimes. Like her whole life, like there was nothing before it.

With every passing year, he grows darker, more distant. She watches him become something more than she’ll ever be, and she hurts for him with everything she is. She loves him.

He’ll never touch her, or hold her. He’ll never give her promises or words. She knows their future, but it doesn’t change how she feels. Nothing ever will. She’ll change, and he will, but this won’t.

Every time he grins at her, her breath catches in her throat. She feels something wild and desperate that tears at her heart. He makes her feel like she’s more than just a scared little girl who knows some facts from a book.

They’ve been friends for a long time. And she knows, no matter what she feels, that they’ll never be anything more.


End file.
